


Such A Dime Piece

by melancholymango



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Barebacking, Bratty Lance (Voltron), Edging, Exhibitionism, Idiots in Love, Lingerie, M/M, Mob Boss Keith (Voltron), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Spoiled Lance (Voltron), Squirting, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vibrators, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholymango/pseuds/melancholymango
Summary: “Good to know you approve of how I’m spending your money.” Lance answers, reaching for the bank card resting on the desk and holding it up between two of his fingers, making sure Keith has plenty of time to recognize it. Not that he needs to, with the speed Keith snatches it back from him.“When did you-” Keith mutters under his breath before trailing off, eyebrows furrowed together. He looks properly puzzled, eyes flicking between the pickpocketed card and Lance’s face, something caught between disappointment and pride shining in those dark irises of his. “I think I need to stop letting you hang out with criminals, angel. They’re corrupting you.”“Maybe I’m corrupting them.” Lance counters with an indifferent shrug, reaching down to wind his fingers through Keith’s hair. He pulls him in closer to his body, until Keith’s cheek is resting against his inner thigh and Lance can feel each puff of warm breath between his legs.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 715





	Such A Dime Piece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intricatelywoven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intricatelywoven/gifts).



> Coming back at u again with that good horny shit. And in case you didn't read the tags for any reason: Lance is a trans man in this fic and he's referred to using AFAB language. Take care of yourselves!
> 
> Gifting this lovely fic to @intricatelywoven, my many thanks go to her for being the sole factor behind me to writing this and going out of my comfort zone in more ways than one. I am SO very happy with how it turned out and so is she, so hopefully all of you guys like it just as much!! Alright, I won't keep you any longer, go read!! Enjoy!
> 
> oh, one last note: no, they don't use a condom. Lance is on other methods of birth control and they're both tested/clean and monogamous. I promise Keith isn't using the pull-out method and hoping for the best lmao, boy isn't THAT dumb.

Lance hears the door open on the other side of the room, but he doesn’t bother to look away from the mirror. He knows who it is anyway, no one else would dare to come into their bedroom unannounced, and they have armed guards posted at either door to make sure of that fact. Lance is fully confident that he knows who it is, even as he leans forward and keeps all of his attention focused on his own reflection where he’s meticulously applying mascara. 

He’d hoped to be fully ready and made-up before Keith came home, but some things can’t be helped. 

It’s not like Keith hasn’t seen him at his worst at this point, he’d just hoped to surprise him, to make the evening something special. They haven’t had much time to themselves this week, with Keith away on business all through the days and exhausted when he comes home every night. Lance understands, he does, but he’s also slowly withering with the lack of attention. Can anyone blame him for trying to grab attention how he sees fit? Surely not.

He listens to Keith shuffling around the room, catches some glimpses of him in the mirror as he kicks his boots off and pulls the tie out of his hair. Lance holds his breath and waits it out, and soon enough Keith comes to him, two wide hands settling on his shoulders and rubbing them over the smooth sheer robe Lance is wearing. Lance sighs happily, leaning back into the touch while Keith starts to massage his muscles, like they have any reason to be sore after a day of lounging around in bed and in the bath.

“Look at you, baby, did you get all dressed up for me?” Keith whistles low under his breath, leaning down to brush his lips over the shell of Lance’s ear, and Lance swears he can _ feel _ the smile he’s wearing. Lance preens under the attention, tossing the mascara aside to turn and blink coquettishly up at him, those wide blue eyes feigning innocence when they find Keith’s. 

In reality, he’s painstakingly aware of how he looks, how easy and desperate and blatantly _ debauched _ he’s coming across as. Dressed in dainty feminine lace lingerie with mussed hair and sweat shining on his skin, with a few of his favorite sex toys still lined up on the bedside table across the room, it’s blatantly obvious what Lance has spent the day doing, and what he’d like to spend the rest of the evening doing if Keith is amicable.

… Keith seems _ very _ amicable.

His hands slide under the collar of Lance’s robe and push it down his slim shoulders, slowly revealing more and more bare skin, and he follows every inch with his lips as he sucks and nips down the length of Lance’s arm. Until he’s kneeling beside Lance’s chair with Lance’s hand pressed to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles, right beside the swell of his ring.

“So pretty.” Keith whispers, smirking up at him from beneath the curtain of his bangs.

“You think so?”

“God, yes. You’re gorgeous.” Keith insists, genuine. “The lace, especially this color, really suits you.”

As sweet as that is, and as much as Lance is enjoying the praise and the affection, the simple reality is that that’s  _ not  _ what he was looking for when he dressed up like this. He’s a man on a mission, a mission to get himself spread out across the mattress and  _ fucked _ within an inch of his life. 

A surefire way to make sure Keith fucks him fast and hard, unforgiving in how he drags Lance’s ecstasy from him, is to earn himself a _ punishment _ . 

So far, he’s put a few moves into motion to make sure he reaches his goal. Like touching himself while Keith wasn’t around to watch, directly disobeying his order to wait for him and never get off alone. And dressing in Keith’s color, the color all of his men wear, the color associated with his gang. And then, the wild card he’s yet to draw... is quite literally  _ a card. _

“Good to know you approve of how I’m spending your money.” Lance answers, reaching for the bank card resting on the desk and holding it up between two of his fingers, making sure Keith has plenty of time to recognize it. Not that he needs to, with the speed Keith snatches it back from him.

“When did you-” Keith mutters under his breath before trailing off, eyebrows furrowed together. He looks properly puzzled, eyes flicking between the pickpocketed card and Lance’s face, something caught between disappointment and pride shining in those dark irises of his. “I think I need to stop letting you hang out with criminals, angel. They’re corrupting you.”

“Maybe I’m corrupting _ them _ .” Lance counters with an indifferent shrug, reaching down to wind his fingers through Keith’s hair. He pulls him in closer to his body, until Keith’s cheek is resting against his inner thigh and Lance can feel each puff of warm breath between his legs.

“You do have them all wrapped around your little finger.” Keith whispers, leaning forward to press a kiss to Lance’s cock over the fine lace. Lance’s body clenches around the plug he’s wearing and even despite it, he thinks he feels more wetness dampen the fabric of his panties. He wonders if Keith can tell, if he can tell that his cunt is stuffed full and soaking wet beneath that  _ one _ layer of clothing. 

“You think so?”

“Fuck yes. Those boys bend over backward to give you whatever you want. I swear they’d listen to your orders faster than mine. There’s something about you, makes you so damn hard to say no to.”

“Mm, fuck.” Lance groans, tipping his head back to rest against the back of the chair, arching his hips off the chair toward Keith and all but grinding against his face. Keith doesn’t acknowledge it, just places his hands on Lance’s thighs and pins him back to the chair. Lance squirms, but even when he’s purposely misbehaving, he knows when to pick his battles with Keith. 

He ends up stilling again, staying perfectly still while Keith toys with the clips of his garters.

“Would you like that? Want me to get you your own personal servants for you to boss around?”

“No, thank-you.” Lance answers easily, cheekily, a grin already blooming on his face. Something about the uncharacteristic use of manners has Keith finally tearing his attention away from Lance’s long legs covered in hosiery, instead finally meeting the dark lust-filled gaze of the boy above him. Lance spreads his legs wider, shameless, and reaches down to grip a handful of Keith’s hair to draw him in to where he really wants him. Keith goes willingly this time, doesn’t protest as Lance starts to grind his hips against his face, the thin flimsy fabric covering his pussy doing little to stifle the sensation, or the mess. 

Each glimpse of Keith’s face, it seems messier, slick covering his lips and chin that he doesn’t bother to lick up or wipe away. Lance whimpers pitifully, covering his face with his hands. He finds himself babbling without thinking. “ _ Fuck _ , yes, I think one personal servant will service me _ just fine _ .”

Lance realizes his misstep immediately, when both of Keith’s hands clamp down on either one of his thighs, forcing them open impossibly wider. Slowly, Keith leans back, eyes eclipsed with black and bold lust when they find Lance’s in the dim light of the room. Lance swallows hard.

“Someone’s feeling daring today.” Keith comments, lips pulling back into a toothy smile that comes across as a sneer more than anything else. Lance squirms in his seat, pussy throbbing and desperate for more attention now that he’s had a taste of what he needs. Keith doesn’t look keen on giving him the relief he needs though, his eyes narrowed into a glare now. “You should watch your mouth, _ darling _ , it’d pay to remember who you’re talking to.”

And Lance, he knows when to back down, he’s learned time and time again where the line is between teasing and blatantly disrespecting Keith’s dominant role. He’s learned it the hard way, with spankings and edging until he’s begging to come, he’s learned it with a heavy hand and a cold shoulder. But every now and then, when the time has stretched on just a little too long since his last genuine punishment, curiosity plagues him and he wonders once again if the boundaries will have changed when he tests them this time. He wants to know exactly how much he can get away with.

So rather than back down, Lance doubles down, and reaches one of his hands down between his splayed legs to pull the string of his panties aside. Keith’s gaze tracks his every movement like a predator to prey, dark and focused, intent as Lance grips the base of the plug inside of himself and rocks it back and forth, in and out, just barely teasing with the idea of pulling it out completely before shoving it home inside of his aching body to fill himself again. He moans loudly, hips thrusting back against the toy, desperate for something more. Between his legs, Keith is watching in a daze, completely captivated by the sight. He looks downright ravenous, intimidating in a way that’s rare for a man already on his knees.

“You could stand to use your mouth in wiser ways as well, sweetheart.” Lance comments then, feeling particularly bold. “Your technique is lacking tonight, normally you would’ve made me come by now.”

Keith chuckles, low and dark, and it elicits a shiver down Lance’s spine that’s equal parts fear and arousal. He doesn’t even have time to prepare himself before Keith is grabbing onto his thighs and hoisting him up, rising onto his own feet with no struggle at all even with Lance’s added weight.

Lance gives an indignant yelp and struggles halfheartedly, but as Keith slings him over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes, he’s reminded how futile it is to fight against Keith. He’s brought stronger men to their knees, he’s walked away unscathed from gunfights, and ultimately he knows what it means to manhandle someone into submission better than any experienced dom could hope to. Even outside of his role in sex, Keith exudes dominance and power, and though Lance is lucky to never have it directed toward him in an unwanted way, he’d be a fool to not be aware of it. 

Keith tosses him onto the bed a moment later, uncaring for how he lands in a tangle of limbs with a flustered squawk of protest. He rights himself a moment later, quickly gathering his robe and fixing his panties to cover himself again, a flustered blush flooding his face. Keith looms over the bed as he tugs his tie off, then starts to wrestle with his cufflinks. Lance cowers beneath him. 

“Spread your legs and pull that fucking plug out of you before I do it.”

“Keith.” Lance whines pitifully, even as he does exactly as he’s told. He reaches down and pulls his underwear to the side, the lace soaked with his own cum, and then he eases the plug out of his body with a shiver of disappointment at the emptiness that follows. Keith watches above him with interest, but he’s stopped undressing, and Lance is growing nervous. “I didn’t mean it, I was just teasing y-”

Keith grabs his ankle suddenly and yanks him forward, to the edge of the bed. Lance slides across the silk sheets in one smooth languid pull and then he finds himself pinned to the mattress under Keith’s weight, legs forced open wide for Keith’s body to settle between them and press up against him. Like this, Lance can feel the swollen outline of his cock through the tight slacks he’s wearing, and he swears it’s throbbing where it’s pressed against his pussy. He tries to spread his legs wider, whining breathily.

“Such a slut for it, can’t even stand to wait a few hours to get a cock in you, have to resort to your fingers and your toys to hold my place for me.” Keith chuckles darkly, reaching down between them and slipping two fingers inside of Lance without any preamble. Lance cries out, clenching down around the intrusion, embarrassed by the surge of wetness he feels spill out around Keith’s fingers. 

“F-Fuck,  _ Keith _ -” Lance cries, rocking back against his hand, pleasantly surprised when Keith doesn’t relent and pull away to tease him. Instead he meets him thrust for thrust, shoving his fingers into Lance’s body with brutal accuracy, driving him inside as they curl and press inside him. Keith’s thumb fits over his clit and rubs against it idly while his fingers work inside of him, and Lance feels like he’s in  _ heaven.  _

“I told you. No touching yourself. I gave you a direct order, Lance.” Keith tells him, fingers suddenly stilling, and the noise that claws its way up Lance’s throat is embarrassingly close to a sob. He turns his head, burying his face into the blankets, feeling uncharacteristically shy with Keith staring him down fully dressed, fingers dipping inside of his pussy and finding it sopping wet.

“I couldn’t wait.” Lance mumbles, voice muffled. “You were gone for  _ so long _ . _ Please _ . I need it.”

“I should make you wait longer. I’ll sit back in my chair and you can get yourself off again, show me what I missed while I was gone, get yourself off exactly like you did without me.” Keith muses, slipping his fingers free of Lance and wiping them off on his bare thigh instead.

“ _ Fuck _ .” Lance gives a choked sob, but he squeezes his eyes shut and bites his tongue to keep from protesting more. If Keith has really made up his mind to torture him, whining will only make it worse. 

Keith leans back to look him over before raking his hands up Lance’s frame beneath his robe, devouring all the smooth skin on display with his touch. He follows the dips and divots of Lance’s abs, traces up the line of his torso, and eventually slips a hand underneath the bra he’s wearing to tease his nipples. It doesn’t do much for Lance post-top surgery, but just the mere act of Keith groping at him like a plaything has heat boiling beneath his skin.

“You don’t like that idea?” Keith garners, a cheeky grin on his lips, eyes darting to find Lance’s gaze and hold it. Lance stares back at him, mouth feeling inexplicably dry, heart hammering in his chest. Like this, Keith looks like an angel, or perhaps a demon, all beauty and allure meeting power and control. He feels inexplicably small and helpless beneath him, lost to his charms, weak to the weight of his emotions.

“I need you, Keith.” Lance repeats again, voice breaking. “Fuck me, give me your cock, remind me that nothing else could ever satisfy me like you. Not myself, not my toys, not any other man-”

“Are my men propositioning you now?” Keith cuts him off, his tone sharp. Lance immediately freezes, eyes wide, breath catching in his chest. Keith rakes his gaze over him, hand slipping out of his bra and instead trailing back down between his legs, rubbing the heel of his hand against his clit. “Do they keep you company while I’m gone? Warm my side of the mattress? Warm my place between your thighs?”

“N-No.” Lance promises, shaking his head. “It’s only you, Keith, fuck. No one else.  _ Never _ anyone else.”

Lance knows _ exactly  _ what Keith’s doing, stringing him along and working him up further and further, until he loses himself to a headspace that’s eager to please and desperate in the name of getting what he needs. He won’t be above begging, pleading, crying. Somehow, despite all the times Keith has done this and how Lance knows exactly what he’s up to, it doesn’t change anything. He can’t stop it, the way he naturally falls into the role of the whiny, needy pillow princess the moment Keith wills it so.

If nothing else, Keith seems to find it endearing.

This time when he leans over Lance, his presence isn’t looming, it’s comforting like a warm embrace. He brings their foreheads together, presses his lips against Lance’s in a chaste kiss, quietly shushing him in an attempt to calm him down. He swipes at the tears on his cheeks that Lance had been unaware he was already shedding, gentle and caring about it rather than trying to push him even further. It raises suspicion to say the least. Normally, Keith is never the first one to back down, he keeps pushing Lance until he’s crying and gagging for it.

“Good.” Keith answers finally, bringing their lips together again, lingering this time as he licks into Lance’s mouth and kisses him so thoroughly he has to come out of his own head just to keep up with it. He tries to give as good as he gets, clinging clumsily to Keith’s shoulders, legs wrapping around his waist and pulling his clothed body in against Lance’s. He winds his fingers through Keith’s hair, trying to deepen the kiss, to speed it up and turn it into something more heated and frenzied.

Keith isn’t having it. He backs off at the first sign of things escalating and Lance’s eyes go wide in horror.

Surely Keith isn’t going to edge him tonight, after making him wait all day. That’d be too cruel.

“You should remind them of that fact though, just so no one gets any ideas.” Keith says suddenly, like the idea just occurred to him. Lance leans back against the sheets, squinting up at him in confusion. He takes it upon himself to elaborate without any prompting. “Show them who you belong to, that you’re _ mine. _ ”

And Lance can tell from the sly tone of his voice alone that Keith is up to something, something that he won’t necessarily approve of. Still, Lance figures if he scratches his back, then Keith will scratch his and be a little more willing to give into what he wants and fuck him hard. Besides, Lance has never been one to turn down something new in the bedroom. 

“What are you suggesting?” Lance asks, his tone wary even though he’s so horny at this point that he knows he’d be on board with anything Keith suggested, as long as it included him getting off at some point in the process. Keith stares down at him, thoughtful, and then leans back in to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. Lance’s eyes flutter shut, savoring the gentleness.

“I have a meeting-” Keith starts to say then, and Lance immediately lets out a wicked and obnoxious groan into the room, so loud that he’s sure Keith’s men hear it outside in the hallway. Keith leans back, barely managing to conceal his answering laughter, amused by Lance’s antics despite himself. Mood officially shattered, Lance brings his hands up to Keith’s chest and petulantly shoves him off, onto the mattress at his side instead. He can’t wipe the pout from his face even if he tried. He’s not trying, though, he wants Keith to know exactly how fucking disappointed he is.

“ _ Keith _ , but you said as soon as you got back we could-”

“Just one more tonight.” Keith interrupts immediately, voice gentle, hands coming down to find Lance’s in the sheets and hold them tight. Lance glares over at him anyway. “One more meeting and then you have me all to yourself. I promise.”

“You promised this morning and look at where we are right now, Keith.”

“I’m sorry, I really am. It came up unexpectedly, Lotor is a bastard that way, no one’s ever told him no so he doesn’t accept it from any of his business partners now.” Keith explains, rolling off the bed and getting to his feet. It makes sense now why he never bothered to undress completely, if he planned on leaving again all along. Lance watches him move about the room and compose himself with a pitiful sad look no doubt displayed across his face. “I would tell him to fuck off, but his family supplies us with a third of our weaponry, so it’s not a bridge I’m keen on burning. You understand, don’t you? It’s important.”

“Keith.” Lance repeats again, frustration more than evident. He moves up the bed and leans back against the pillows, angrily kicking his panties down his legs and biffing them across the room. He’s in too poor of a mood now to bother with the whole seduction bit, clearly it didn’t work anyway if Keith is able to look at him in this state and still turn his back and walk away. “I don’t fucking care how important it is.”

“Is that so?” Keith rounds on him then, crossing the room in three long strides, and Lance is too petty at this point to even try and fight him off as Keith clambers between his legs again. He hoists them up and over his shoulders and Lance does nothing to help him, laying limp and uncooperative as Keith’s head ducks down between his legs. The first swipe of Keith’s tongue through his slick folds brings about the first crack in his composure, a whimper stuttering past his lips. Keith pulls back, smirking up at him like he’s somehow won the game with that alone. “Aw, is baby gonna throw a tantrum about it? Gonna have a fit because I’m not fucking you whenever and however you want it?  _ Poor thing. _ ” 

“Please.” Lance breaks then, the word wrenched out of him. 

“Shh, darling.” Keith whispers, his tone placating as he litters kisses across Lance’s inner thighs, sucking and licking bitemarks into the soft skin there. He eventually moves back to where Lance really wants him, but he doesn’t put his mouth to work and start rushing an orgasm out of him. Instead he brings a finger up to trace through Lance’s folds, pulling it away to admire the thin string of cum between his fingers like he needs to gauge whether Lance is desperate enough to entertain his plea. 

“Keith, I need it. I’m so close. It’ll only take a second.”

“I can tell.” Keith responds easily, and it isn’t placating anymore, but it isn’t quite smug anymore, it’s more amused than anything else as Keith continues to play with his pussy indifferently. He trails his fingers through the mess of slick, occasionally stopping to dip one or two inside before retreating just as quickly, not even giving Lance the chance to clench down around them. “I can see the way your little clit is throbbing, how wet your pussy lips are, begging for a cock between them. You’d probably come all over yourself with just the tip, wouldn’t you? Bet you could come from grinding against leg like a dog.”

“Please.” Lance repeats, but it isn’t a plea anymore, it’s defeated and withdrawn as he realizes Keith has no intention of giving in. Keith shushes him, leaning down to press a kiss to his clit, flicking his tongue across it and snickering at the way Lance’s entire body jolts in answer.

“ _ But _ , I think you need to learn a lesson about patience.” Keith tells him, sitting up and regrettably pulling Lance into a sitting position with him. He places a hand on Lance’s thigh, rubbing it soothingly, and Lance almost starts to relax when he notices Keith reaching behind himself on the bed. He recognizes the sleek vibrator in his fist immediately, knows that he must have snagged it off his desk while he was cleaning himself up. Lance swallows hard. “It’ll be a short meeting, but this should keep you plenty busy, we wouldn’t want you getting bored.”

“Keith, no.” Lance whispers, dread setting in as he finally realizes exactly what Keith’s intentions are. He can’t go to a meeting like this, with his own mess of slick trailing down his thighs, with clenching down around a dildo with every step, with a vibrator buzzing away inside of him while they discuss drugs and guns and murder and fuck knows what else. Oh god. Keith  _ has _ to be kidding.

Keith’s not kidding.

He makes that very clear as he slicks the toy up with lube and then presses the tip to Lance’s loose and open hole, pushing it into him and meeting no resistance as it slides home in his cunt like it belongs there. Lance gasps, arching into it despite himself, jaw dropping as the toy fills him so much deeper than the plug before. Keith turns it onto the first, lowest setting right away and the dull buzz has Lance throwing his head back and digging his nails into Keith’s wrist to try and get him to turn it off.

“Shh, it’s alright.” Keith quiets him, leaning in to kiss his shoulder. “How’s that feel? Good?”

“F-Fuck, so good, I’m so close I-” Lance starts, only to have the vibrations immediately come to a halt, and the high he’d been steadily climbing toward and chasing after suddenly out of his sight. The outraged cry that gets pulled out of him at that is definitely petulant and childish, but he doesn’t care anymore. He wants it and he wants it now, he’s so damn tired of waiting.

But then Keith clamps a hand around his mouth before he can whine anymore, his eyes dark and cruel where they narrow in on Lance’s, captivating in a way that he can’t look away from.

“If you come with this hunk of silicone in your cunt, I swear to god I’ll bend you over the board table and remind you what a real cock feels like, with Lotor and all of our men as an audience. Don’t test me.”

The sense of finality to his words is _ not  _ to be ignored. Lance knows immediately that he means business, that if Lance tests the limits now then Keith will make good on his punishment just to prove a point. And as much as Lance’s blatant exhibitionism kink isn’t a secret to literally anyone at this point… the mere thought of Keith  _ actually _ sharing him with anyone else sounds  _ daunting _ . Like being fought over and torn apart by two lions, equally hungry and feening for a meal. 

So Lance clamps down on the need for release and scowls as he gets to his feet, the feeling of the vibrator shifting inside of him sending a pleasant jolt up his spine even with it turned off. Keith places a hand on his lower back to help him, guiding him to his feet and then trying to lead him for the door. He digs his heels in and hesitates though, glancing down at his absolutely wrecked, disheveled appearance.

“Shouldn’t I wear something else?” Lance chokes out, eyes wide. As he stands there he reaches down to readjust his bra where a nipple had slipped onto display, then reaches down to tuck his panties back into place and tries not to cringe at how soaked the fabric is. Even still, he can’t get a good glance at himself in the mirror, and he just knows his hair and makeup must be a terrible mess after rolling around in the sheets with Keith for even as long as they did. He  _ cannot _ be seen like this.

Only, Keith doesn’t seem to share the sentiment.

“Oh no, don’t even think about it. I would never ask you to forgo your comfort or your personal expression for me or for any of my colleagues. This is the outfit you chose to wear, you should wear it.”

“ _ Keith _ .” Lance inhales sharply, drawing a deep breath to steady himself. He’s accompanied Keith to many, many meetings before. So many that he’s lost count, in fact. He takes great pride in his role as arm candy, he’s always loved to be admired and shown off, it’s one of his favorite parts of this whole dating a mafia boss thing. Only  _ usually _ he’s wearing expensive custom-designed name brand clothing, dresses or button-up shirts, things that he couldn’t have dreamed of affording before meeting Keith. He’s never worn fucking… lingerie. 

“What?” Keith counters, his tone all honey-sweet and dripping with faux innocence. Lance glares.

“My entire fucking  _ ass _ is showing.”

“And what a lovely ass it is.” Keith responds easily, leaning back to watch as he drops his hand down to grip one of Lance’s ass cheeks through the thin sheer fabric of his robe. The thong had seemed like such a lovely idea, really, up until right this very second. He stares pleadingly at Keith. Keith meets his gaze with a smirk and a shrug. “Don’t pout, you’ll get frown lines.”

“Fuck off.” Lance snarls at him, annoyed as he looks down at his feet with a scowl. A moment later, Keith cups his chin and turns it upward again, until he’s forced to meet his gaze. Lance stares into those familiar dark eyes begrudgingly, almost annoyed by the amount of concern displayed there. As if it’s not obvious enough that Keith is giving him an out, an option to say no, he even mouths their safeword inaudibly like Lance might have forgotten it somehow. Lance just shakes his head in answer, sighing heavily.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to do this. It’s just that he… really doesn’t want to do this. He hates when they play these games, when he has to fight his orgasm every step of the way, when Keith edges him and teases him to his breaking point. He hates it, and he loves it, and he hates it even more. It’s the worst thing to ever happen to him, until he finally gets to come, at which point it becomes the best. The relief is otherworldly, it takes his climax to an entirely different level, to be brought to and from the edge so many times before being allowed to fall over it. Of course it’s fucking phenomenal, nothing that good comes without a fair amount of earning it. Doesn’t mean he hates it any less, though.

Reassured that Lance isn’t genuinely uncomfortable, Keith’s persona shifts back into something teasing and dark, a wicked smile engulfing his face. Lance feels weak to it, stumbling over his feet and leaning into Keith’s side for support, drawn in like a moth to a flame.

“Be a good boy for me and I’ll give you anything you want later. Your treat.”

_ Fuck. _

“Are we talking sex or gifts?”

“Both. I’ll give you the moon if you want it, just say the word.”

_ Double fuck.  _

Lance is goddamn weak to being spoiled, to being bought gifts and presents, to being able to pick out anything he wants from the shelves and not even glance at the price tags. He’s weaker still to being able to make demands in bed and know that Keith will follow them without hesitation, rather than making Lance work for every fucking thing. It’s a rare occurrence that Keith gives up any of his control, especially during sex, even when he lets Lance use a strap and fuck him… there’s no mistaking that Keith remains in control and calling the shots. And Lance likes that, he does, he likes to be pampered and lean back and let Keith do all the work. It’s just, sometimes he wishes that he could direct Keith to do _ certain work  _ at his request.

“Fine.” He huffs, finally, pulling his stupid sheer robe as close to his body as he can.

They’re halfway through the door when the vibrator buzzes to life inside of him, once again on the lowest setting. Still, there’s an ever-present reminder where it shifts and trembles against the inner walls of his pussy, leaving him shaky on his feet where he clings to Keith for support.

\--

The heavy set of doors closes behind them with a heavy sound, drawing the attention of every pair of eyes in the room. Lance feels beyond self-conscious as men stare him down, curious and criticizing alike, some blatantly admiring. He leans into Keith’s side, finds comfort in the weight of Keith’s arm around his waist, wishes he could crawl right under the edge of his jacket and hide from view entirely.

Keith doesn’t have any qualms, he doesn’t hesitate to stroll confidently into the room in long strides, an air of intimidation and power rolling off of him in waves now. Lance stumbles over his feet to keep up with him, to live up to the title of arm-candy he’s been granted. He doesn’t want to disappoint, after all.

“Keith.” A man greets them from where he’s seated in one of the many chairs lining the board room table. He looks comfortable, he doesn’t have any of the usual fidgety nervousness that most men have in Keith’s presence. They’ve definitely met before, probably worked together for a long time. This must be Lotor, then. Despite all the times he’s heard the name mentioned, he’s never had a face to associate with it. He looks nothing like Lance was imagining, all prim and proper, with long dyed bleached-white hair falling around his midsection. “Nice of you to finally show.”

“I had other matters to attend to, I’m sure you understand.” Keith addresses him indifferently, dropping down into his usual seat at the head of the table. His hand stays on Lance’s hip, grip tightening to pull him forcibly down into his lap. Not that Lance wouldn’t have gone willingly. He falls into Keith’s lap with his robe billowing around him, exposing him more than he’s entirely comfortable with before he tucks it meticulously back into place between his legs. 

The sudden change of position has the toy shifting inside of him and he can’t help but let out a stuttering gasp, a breathy broken sort-of noise that’s blatantly sexual in nature.

Lotor quirks an eyebrow from across the table.

“Yes, I’m sure your hands were _ quite _ full.” He chuckles, dark and dirty, and Lance feels unsettled even from the other side of the room in the safety of Keith’s hold. He snuggles back against the broad chest behind him, squirming to get comfortable. Lotor’s next question cuts through the silence of the room like a knife, has Lance’s breath hitching for entirely different reasons. “What’s his name?”

Before Lance even has a chance to think about answering for himself, Keith’s speaking up in that gruff no-nonsense tone of his, entirely unimpressed. It sends a shiver down Lance’s spine, has another surge of wetness dampening the already ruined panties, his clit throbbing where it’s pressed to fine fabric.

“None of your business.” Keith growls out, leaving no room for argument.

“Very well.” Lotor snickers, raising his hands in a show of submission. But his eyes don’t leave Lance, rather they narrow into something more determined, more openly hungry. “Lovely to meet you all the same, nameless beauty. You’re certainly a sight for sore eyes. I’m sure you’ll keep the meeting lively.”

Lance is sure he feels Keith’s chest rumbling behind him, vibrating with the force of his annoyance.

“So, what brings you here?” Keith speaks up pointedly, changing the topic before it can dissolve into a possessive back and forth, a pissing contest where they both try to strike a claim. “I thought we’d discussed unannounced visits and decided they were too risky. I’m hoping you made sure you weren’t tailed here? Rumors would fly if the press saw someone of your prestigious reputation with an ex-con.”

“Yes, you’re right.” Lotor agrees hastily, like he’s only now remembered the importance of the meeting outside of Lance’s presence. He shifts, tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, then levels Keith with a serious unwavering stare. “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t absolutely necessary. My father, Zarkon, has made a deal with a rival gang of yours. I don’t stand by his choices, they’re a ruthless bunch who won’t settle for less than total control of the underground. I don’t want to give up my piece of the pie. And I doubt you do either. I say we work together to undermine my father and take out the rival gang from the inside.”

“Fuck.” Keith breathes, leaning back in his chair and pulling Lance with him. Lance whimpers weakly as the change in position pushes the vibrator deeper inside of him, until the tip is buzzing away at a stuttering rhythm in his core. He rocks subtly back and forth, not sure if he’s trying to chase or evade the sensation. Keith’s hands come down to clamp onto his hips, holding him still as he addresses his men hanging on the wings of the room. “You, bring me and my guests some drinks.”

Lance freezes, realization dawning on him. He knows for a fact that Keith only calls for drinks when he knows that he’s going to be locked in that board room for a while, trying and failing to stomach the politics of his work and hating every second, to the point that some degree of un-soberness is entirely necessary. He doesn’t drink during meetings unless he’s absolutely sure he’ll have to.

Lance watches a familiar face rush to get some fine wine from the cellar and the room lapses back into silence, at which point Lance can’t fight the curiosity anymore. He leans back, brushing his lips against Keith’s ear as he speaks, taking special time to nip at his earlobe. 

“This isn’t going to be a quick meeting, is it?”

“Don’t whine.”

“Keith, you swore it’d only take a minute.” Lance insists, squirming around petulantly, attempting to rock down against the toy inside of him and chase some of the sensation. Keith glares at him, but otherwise neglects to say anything at all, unintentionally leaving the perfect opening for Lotor to butt-in.

“Come now, don’t look so disappointed, do you have a complaint with my lovely company?” He asks, batting his long eyelashes at Lance, placing a hand over his heart. Lance glares at him, too frustrated to remember any of his manners, any of the lessons he’s been taught about self-preservation in these circles. He throws caution to the wind, letting his frustration get the better of him.

“Only that you’re keeping me from  _ better  _ company.” Lance responds, with his head held high. It doesn’t come as a surprise when Keith’s light grip on his hip clamps down into something punishing, fingertips digging into the soft plush fat there and no doubt leaving bruises behind. Lance sees the reprimand for what it is, but he still doesn’t regret what he’s said.

“ _ Lance _ .” Keith breathes heavily, a warning so straightforward that Lance can’t even entertain the option of dismissing it. Lance clamps his mouth shut, breathes a heavy breath and stays very still, wanting to obey and be a good boy. Keith’s grip on his hips goes slack, but doesn’t retreat entirely.

“No, no, don’t worry about it. You can’t fault a man for knowing what he wants and being honest about it. He has his priorities in order. Though, he really is a vision in that lace… and I bet he’d be even more striking without it. I can’t deny, I feel a bit jealous.” Lotor speaks up, a sleazy grin stretched across his face. Lance’s gaze flickers between him and down to Keith’s hand on his hip, trembling with something fierce and possessive, and he swallows hard. Even without turning around to look at Keith directly, he can imagine the type of expression he’s wearing. 

“We’re not here to talk about your feelings, Lotor.” Keith snaps back at him, making very little effort to hide the annoyance there. Lotor looks taken aback, his men clearly on edge as they reach for the weapons on their belts. Lotor wordlessly raises a hand and then they all relax, resuming their previous casual stances. 

“You’re right. How unprofessional of me. My apologies.” Lotor offers, his smile unmistakably strained now. Keith doesn’t acknowledge it, just huffs and leans back in his chair, pulling Lance further into his lap between his widespread legs. Lance goes willingly, sighing happily at the shift of the vibrator inside of him. It’s a dull barely-there sensation by now that he’s grown used to it. He can’t really derive any pleasure from it like this, at least not anything substantial enough to get off on.

“I’m assuming you have an idea of how this infiltration would play out? Tell me everything and we’ll go from there. I need more details before I’ll commit to anything.” Keith says, hands settling on Lance’s thighs and rubbing up and down, smoothing over his skin in a soothing and grounding gesture alike.

“Very well.” Lotor nods, before divulging all the left-out details of his plan.

And, good god, can that man ever fucking talk once he gets started. Lance is a chatty guy, he can make a conversation out of anything, but even he gets to the point faster than this bastard. He just drags it on and on, never reaching a conclusion, never giving anyone else a chance to get a word in edgewise aside from the occasional hum or nod of agreement.

He talks for so long that Lance’s soaked underwear start to feel cool and tacky against his skin. He talks for so long that Lance finds himself raking his eyes over every single man in the room, finding many of them staring back at him, his ego thoroughly stroked and the heat beneath his skin flaring up anew. He talks until Lance is certain that Keith must be just as impatient for him to shut the fuck up as Lance is.

So Lance does what any good lover would do, and offers him a nice distraction… in the form of his body grinding back against Keith’s soft cock in the confines of his pants. Keith tenses beneath him, as Lance undulates his hips, trying and likely failing to be discreet about it. Keith doesn’t make any effort to stop him right away though and that’s the nail in the coffin, the confirmation Lance was looking for that Keith was just as bored as he was. This would be fun.

Lance turns to the side and curls up against Keith’s chest, tucking his face into the other man’s neck. He noses along the curve of his jaw, even placing a daring kiss to the swell of his Adam’s apple, uncaring of their audience surrounding the room. Keith remains tense, but he doesn’t push him away, doesn’t acknowledge him whatsoever as Lotor continues on his rant. That simply won’t do.

“ _ Keith _ .” Lance whispers, reaching a hand down between their bodies as inconspicuous as he can manage, though at this point it’d be pretty clear to anyone paying attention that they’re not entirely paying attention to the meeting anymore. Lance wraps his hand around the outline of Keith’s cock through his pants and immediately starts to rub and grope at it, feeling it fill out further beneath his palm, until it’s straining against the fabric it’s confined to. 

Lotor continues rambling on through the whole thing, so Lance figures he’s safe to keep playing, testing the limits of what he can get away with before they get caught or Keith decides he’s had enough.

A while later Keith is shifting beneath him, trying to take some of the pressure off his blatant erection, the outline of his hard cock lewd in its obviousness even through the layers of clothing. But Lance is a man on a mission now and this doesn’t deter him in the slightest, as he reaches up to pop the button on Keith’s slacks, slowly drawing the zipper down. Keith tenses at that, shooting him a withering look, but Lance is so close now he can’t help himself. He sticks his hand into Keith’s underwear and wraps his fist around Keith’s cock, giving it a few pumps despite how obvious the arm movements must be. He doubts anyone in the room is oblivious to what’s going on at this point.

“Lance.” Keith breathes out, but there’s a slight hitch to his breath, a stutter behind the words. His eyebrows are pinched together too, like he’s concentrating hard, maybe using all of his remaining restraint to keep from giving in and bucking up into Lance’s touch. When he continues, he grits the words out through his teeth like he’s being forced. “Stop it. Sit still.  _ Behave yourself _ .”

“But, Keith, this is _ boring _ .” Lance whines, hopeful that he won’t be overheard this time, though he can’t deny that his voice carries even when he doesn’t want it to. He glances over his shoulder, strangely relieved to see Lotor still hasn’t shut the fuck up in that posh accent of his, is barely paying them any mind at all really. Lance turns back to Keith, his stare blank. “ _ I’m _ bored.”

“ _ Oh _ ?” Keith responds, eyes widening, lips twitching upward at the corners into a mockery of a smile, something far more sadistic than that. Lance stares back at him like a deer caught in headlights, aware that he’s made the wrong step, but unable to retreat now. He watches in silent horror as Keith slips his hand into his jacket pocket and it returns clutching the tiny remote of the vibrator. Lance swallows hard.

“...  _ Keith. _ ”

“You’re bored? Poor thing.” Keith coos, leaning in to press their foreheads together. All the while, he toys with the remote between his fingers, careless in the way he flicks it around between them, like Lance’s composure isn’t depending on him. Lance squirms, feeling suddenly antsy, like all the eyes on him are suffocating rather than invigorating. “Need something to keep you busy, don’t you? Should I turn it up and give you something else to focus on? Remind you why it’s important to be a good boy during my meetings? You’ve been awfully determined to test your boundaries today, don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

Lance holds his breath, looking between the remote and Keith’s dark expression, uncertainty setting in.

Surely Keith wouldn’t really crank the settings up higher and leave Lance a moaning, useless, vulnerable mess in front of all these strange men? Surely not. It has to be a hollow threat, a last-ditch effort to force him into submission, to try and get him under control before Keith snaps and gives him what he wants instead. It’s clear that Keith is struggling to hold back too, if Lance pushes it just a little bit further… maybe he can convince Keith to cut the meeting short and entertain his request.

But if he listens to Keith and stops now, gives him a reprieve to come back from the edge of his limits he’s been pushed to… well, there’s no telling how long they’ll be here listening to this idiot talk. 

And Lance really,  _ really  _ wants to get fucked.

“You won’t.” Lance says suddenly, voice a harsh whisper, face bent up into a wicked petty grin. Keith looks back at him, seemingly bored with the entire conversation, expression all but wiped clean. Lance continues with more confidence, snowballing until he’s absolutely certain that he’s in the clear, that Keith wouldn’t possibly cross the line. Sure, they’re being obvious now, their exhibitionism is hardly a secret, but at this point they haven’t given anyone else the okay to acknowledge it. It’s still theirs, still private in a way, it’s a fine line but they walk it well. Keith wouldn’t risk it all and make it anymore public than it already is, especially not with his possessive streak. “You don’t really want anyone else to see me like this, to hear me. We’ve talked about this before, you told me you’re not interested in sharing. You wouldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t I?” Keith scoffs, quirking a single eyebrow at him. Lance grins back at him. 

“I know you better than you think I do, Keith.” He insists, giving a subtle shrug of his shoulders. Keith looks anything but convinced as he stares him down, but Lance knows it’s all an act. Their relationship might have started out as something solely sexual, but at this point there’s no denying that it’s more than that, that there’s love there beneath the surface however unaddressed it might be. “You would never do something that goes against your private nature, like taking our sex life public.”

“ _ Unless _ …” Keith trails off, something devious in his smile.

“Unless?” Lance repeats, plainly skeptical, figuring that Keith is just stalling for time.

“Unless I knew that  _ you  _ wanted it.” Keith finishes then, thumb settling over the max setting on the remote, lips twisted in a crooked smile that shows off the sharp points of his fang teeth. Lance doesn’t even have time to prepare himself, to shift into a better position, to try and close his legs against the onslaught of pleasure that’s about to hit him. “I never could say no to you, could I?”

Lance screams.

There’s no hiding it, no covering it up, no making any excuses for the way it pierces through the quiet atmosphere of the room and echoes off the walls. The vibrator jerks and shudders inside of his cunt so hard and so fast it’s like he’s actually being fucked, at that quick breakneck jackrabbit speed Keith sometimes gives it to him when he’s been particularly good, or particularly terrible and is in need of a punishment. 

It’s all he can do to fucking clench his jaw and brace himself against the tremors wracking his frame, to keep from dissolving into broken cries and moans. He’s not sure he  _ can _ keep from coming though, even despite Keith’s warning, it’s a feat easier said than done as he rocks down against the vibrator and finds it impossible to arch away from it.

“Fuck, Keith!” He shouts, just in case everyone in the room wasn’t  _ already  _ staring at him. He falls forward, doubling over the board room table, fingers clambering to cling to the edge of it while the rest of his body squirms and bounces in Keith’s lap uselessly. He isn’t sure at this point whether he’s trying to get away from the sensation or try to embrace it, only that it’s too much for him. He knows it is, he knows any orgasm it manages to tear out of him this quickly will be almost painful. That’s not what he wants, he wants the slow build, wants to bask in the pleasure as it comes to him. “Turn it down, turn it-”

And, much to his surprise, Keith actually _ does.  _

He turns the vibrator fully off, so it’s still where it’s seated deep inside of Lance. Without that particular demanding distraction, he’s immediately aware of the hush that’s fallen over the room. He draws a few deep breaths and composes himself, before sliding back into Keith’s lap without a word, head hung low and cheeks aflame with embarrassment. He could  _ swear  _ he’s about to burn up with the way the blush heats his skin. Behind him, Keith settles back against his chair and continues as if nothing ever happened.

Except Lance can’t go back to feigning oblivion, not when his pussy is soaked between his legs, his cunt still twitching and clenching around the toy buried deep inside him. Now that he can fucking think clearly, he’s aware of how painstakingly close he was to coming apart right there for the entire room to see, and even still he’s teetering on the edge. One hard thrust of the toy inside him, one halfhearted rub to his clit, even just Keith landing a slap to his ass at this point might be enough to have him toppling into an orgasm. He’s so fucking pent-up, practically shaking with arousal.

And as embarrassing as the thought of coming in front of all these people is, he really wants the relief it’ll bring after being pent up for so long. He could fucking cry, he wants it so badly.

“Excuse me for the interruption, feel free to continue.” Keith tells the room and it doesn’t come across as a suggestion, it’s all order. His men see it for what it is and they all avert their eyes accordingly, resuming their previous positions. Even Lotor’s men seem to respect the weight behind the command, though they’re not quite as quick to follow through. In the end, there’s only one pair of eyes that remains.

“Damn.” Lotor breathes out, eyes wide and jaw slightly agape as he blatantly ogles Lance. He licks his lips, none too subtle about it, as he rakes his eyes up and down Lance’s disheveled form. Lance has never felt so exposed in his life, as he curls up closer to Keith’s chest. Even when Keith wraps both arms around him, blatantly protective, Lotor still doesn’t look away. His gaze only grows hungrier. “Does he scream like that when you’re fucking him? I bet he does.”

“Lotor, let’s get back to the matter at hand and-”

“He looks like he’s gonna cry, Kogane, and you’re just gonna  _ ignore _ him?” Lotor clicks his tongue, shaking his head in obvious disappointment. Keith seems more tense than Lance even, as he reaches down and takes one of Lance’s hands in his, threading their fingers together in a comforting gesture. Maybe he thinks Lance is uncomfortable, is growing anxious under the unwanted attention. The truth is, he’s just annoyed that this entire conversation is stretching out the time before he gets what he really wants. “A pretty boy like that should never have to  _ beg  _ to be fucked. He should get it whenever he wants it. I know I’d give it to him.”

Keith’s hand grows bruising where it’s squeezing Lance’s so hard, but it doesn’t seem intentional. It’s clear he’s getting annoyed, reaching the threshold of what he’s willing to tolerate, and if they’re not careful there’s gonna be a new enemy formed here tonight rather than an ally.

Lance wonders if there’s anything he can do to sway the natural direction things are headed. 

It’s not a method that Keith would ever recommend, he doesn’t like Lance getting involved outside of simply overseeing what’s happening and being a pretty face to ease tensions in the room. He doesn’t want Lance to be held accountable for his decisions, doesn’t want him to become a target. Still, Lance isn’t going to just sit back and let Lotor make Keith uncomfortable. He might not be the gun-toting mob boss of the relationship, but he isn’t some helpless damsel in distress either.

He worked retail before all of this, he knows how to deal with unwanted advances, thanks.

“Bold of you to assume I’d want your nasty unwashed dick anywhere near me.” Lance’s voice cuts through the air, sharp, to the point. Keith freezes behind him, not even daring to draw a breath. All of his men are at the ready in an instant in case the comment sparks controversy, but Lotor doesn’t look angry, he just looks taken aback. It’s like he can’t believe the words came from Lance’s lips.

“ _ Excuse me _ ?”

“You heard me. I’m not saying it again.” Lance shrugs his shoulders. “Eat shit. I’m not interested.”

And Lotor, for the first time in the hour that Lance has known him, has fucking shut-up. He seems to be at a total loss for words, staring at Lance in confusion. Even the hired men around the room seem uneasy and uncertain, glancing around as they try to gauge what the atmosphere is. Behind him, Lance is sure he feels a smile where Keith’s face is pressed into the nape of his neck.

Still, for obvious business-related reasons, it doesn’t come as a surprise when Keith speaks up and his tone is far less than approving. He sounds properly angry, his words a low reverberation in his chest, little more than a growl. Lance shifts nervously in his lap, despite his confidence that he’s in the right here.

“Lance.” Keith grits out, untangling their hands to reach up and grip Lance’s chin instead, turning it in Lotor’s direction once again so he’s forced to make eye contact. Feeling petty, Lance narrows his eyes into a glare and curls his face into a sneer. Lotor continues to gape at him. “Tell the man you’re sorry.”

And really, he could. He could just blindly listen to Keith and trust his judgment like usual, bow his head and mutter an apology he doesn’t really mean, then let things continue on as if nothing ever happened. 

Only, if things were to continue where they left off, then who knows how long this meeting would stretch out into the night? Lotor might never shut-up after that and he’d definitely get some obnoxious smug look on his face, like he’s won the argument and has to gloat about it. Lance loves Keith, he does, he’s sure of that much by now or else he wouldn’t deal with half of the shit he does on the daily for him. And he likes being a submissive, sweet, little pet when the mood suits them, when Keith feels inclined to spoil or punish him in the bedroom, it’s especially fun. But that’s exclusive  _ to Keith _ , he’s not going to fill that role for anyone else, especially not fucking  _ Lotor _ .

A man like this is the last man he’d ever bow his head to. 

“You’re asking me to lie?” Lance says instead, turning his head into Keith’s grip to kiss his wrist. Keith grunts, snatching his hand away before he can get distracted. He’s quick to do damage control when it becomes clear that Lance won’t be giving in.

“My apologies on his behalf, Lotor.” Keith says, his tone entirely formal. Lotor is just beginning to wipe his face clean from shock now, replaced by something that seems almost amused, or perhaps impressed. He seems to be looking at Lance in a new light, anyway, but whether that’s a good thing or a bad thing is another matter entirely. 

When Lotor doesn’t acknowledge Keith’s apology whatsoever, he clears his throat awkwardly and continues, jostling Lance’s weight in his lap until he’s in an easily-gripped position if things were to go awry and Keith had to shove him beneath the table to keep him safe. It’s happened a handful of times in the past, so Lance knows what it means. They’ve discussed it at length, what Lance is meant to do if a meeting goes south. “He’s… compromised. Not thinking clearly. He means no ill-will.”

“Oh, come now, Kogane. Give the man more credit than that. He knows exactly what he’s saying, he’s as quick-witted as he is beautiful.” Lotor muses, a smile slowly dawning on his features. Somehow, it doesn’t bring relief, and it just works to annoy Lance further. “He’s seething with rage, look at him, you can’t honestly expect me to believe he means no ill-will. His gaze is murderous.”

“I never claimed he liked you, or even that he didn’t hate you. Only that he won’t harm you.”

“Oh, but I bet he would, if you weren’t here to keep him in line.” Lotor argues, slowly rising to his feet, and in an instant all the men lining the edges of the room have drawn their guns. Lotor pays it no mind, as he walks steadily toward Keith, head held high and fingers trailing along the table as he follows the length of it. He ends up standing beside Keith’s chair at the head of the table, staring down at them.

“Turn it up again.” Lotor says then, something purely sadistic in the way he’s staring Lance down, far more dangerous and unhinged than Keith has ever looked even when pushed to his very limits. Lance squirms in discomfort now, leaning away from the man. “Punish him. He deserves it.” 

“You’re overstepping.” Keith says immediately, without any hesitation. Lotor shrugs his shoulders, automatically dismissive, clearly not intimidated in the slightest by all the guns pointed in his direction right now. He reaches out, as if to push Lance’s hair back from his face, but stops midway when Keith snarls in his direction. He has a knife drawn in an instant, pressed to Lotor’s wrist. “Put your hand on him and see how long you fucking keep it.”

Lotor pauses, eyes flickering between Keith and Lance, before eventually dropping to the floor as he takes a step back. He holds his hands in the air, chuckling quietly.

“Understood.” Lotor promises, offering an apologetic smile that hardly seems genuine. He turns on his heel then, marching back to his previous chair and gathering all of his belongings up into the suitcase he’d brought with him. “Well, I think I’ve said my piece anyway. Obviously, there’s more we’ll have to discuss, but until we know their next move we can’t plot ours. You have my contact info and I have yours, so I’m sure we’ll be in touch soon. Assuming everything is still good on your end?”

“Of course.” Keith is trying damn hard to cling to his formal and professional act, but he’s clearly struggling as something fiercely protective surges up inside of him. Lance can tell just in the way he’s being held, in the way Keith’s cock is a hard outline against his ass and hasn’t softened at all since he was messing with him before. “Next time contact me in advance and we’ll set up a remote meeting location, I don’t think it’s wise for you to return here. For both of our sake’s.”

Lance sees right through the formality at this point, sees it for the threat that it is, that if Lotor were to show his face around here again he wouldn’t be keeping it for much longer than that. Lance can’t help the smug, satisfied little grin that stretches across his lips at having gotten his way. Lotor hardly looks pleased, but he nods in understanding anyway, and bites his tongue when he so clearly wants to argue.

“Thanks for having me, Kogane. I’ll see myself out.” Lotor promises, gesturing for his men to flank him on either side. He reaches into his pocket before he goes though and Keith tenses like he’s about to draw a gun on them, only to relax when he pulls out his wallet instead. He draws out a card and walks to the head of the table again, paying Keith no mind, his attention dedicated to Lance as he places the card down on the table in front of him. “It was nice meeting you too, princess. I’m gonna give you my card as well, in case you ever find yourself in need of a man better suited to your needs.”

Lance stares at the business card for a long moment before drawing a heavy breath.

“I’ll keep it in mind in case I ever decide I’d like to downgrade, thank-you.”

“This one’s got a sense of humor, doesn’t he?” Lotor muses, biting his lip in a smile. Just as quickly, it fades away into a straight-lipped and narrow-eyed scowl. “Remember that you’re not the first pretty little thing to sit in Keith’s lap and you won’t be the last either. Eventually your insolence will lose its charm and you’ll be out on your ass, penniless, with a target on your back from every man that’s ever sat in this room and admired you from afar. At least I’m giving you a choice in the matter, I can’t promise that the other men involved in this business will offer you the same.”

The echo of the slap rings out through the room, the impact of Lance’s palm against Lotor’s cheek so outstanding that it stings even his own hand, and has Lotor stumbling backward a couple steps in shock.

“ _ Fuck you _ .” Lance spits at him, hands curled into angry fists, head held stubbornly high. Even as the men mobilize, guns drawn again now that the first attack has been made, Lance stays exactly where he is. And even when Keith tries in vain to grab him and shove him down under the table for safety reasons, Lance fights against his grip and stays exactly where he is, staring Lotor down. Lotor stares back, looking utterly pissed, royally furious that Lance would dare to lay a hand on him. 

“At ease, everyone.” Lotor all but shouts, making sure everyone in the room hears him. He lifts his hand ever so slowly to his stinging cheek, gently smooths his fingers over the place of impact like he’s in awe of it even still. Finally, he turns on his heel and starts toward the door without another word. His men follow behind him. “If the bitch is keen on burning his only bridge out of here, then _ let him _ .”

They walk out and the doors slam shut behind them, and suddenly the room is blanketed in _ silence. _

Keith’s men look notably uncomfortable, like they’re not sure exactly what they’re meant to do from here, and can still sense the residual tension in the room. Lance can’t really blame any of them, not when Keith is intimidating at the best of times, even when he’s in a good mood. When he’s properly pissed, like Lance is sure he is right now, then he’s not the type of person you want to be around or taking orders from. Lance feels sympathy for them, he does. Especially when the tension is mostly his own damn fault because he couldn’t just bite his tongue and go along with it.

He pivots in Keith’s lap, turning around to face him and blink up at him with wide, blue, doe eyes.

Keith stares back at him but doesn’t make any move to touch, to speak up. He just stares, and Lance can see how hard he’s struggling to hold onto his thinly-grasped control over himself. Lance smiles at him, reaching up to place a hand on his cheek and cup it, a soothing gesture. Keith hesitates for a moment, before finally exhaling loudly and leaning into his palm, just subtle enough to go unnoticed by the rest of the people in the room. Lance’s smile widens.

“You’re all dismissed. I’ll speak with you later.” Keith speaks up, lifting a hand to wave his men off. They are quick to listen, plainly eager to remove themselves from the situation, and Lance is pretty sure he notices more than one casting a thankful look his way as they go. When the very last man is about to step through the door, Keith calls for him by name, and then gives him a curt nod. “James. Make sure we’re not interrupted... under  _ any _ circumstances.”

“Yes, Sir.” James answers immediately, fumbling with the gun in his hands, a blush spreading across his cheeks that says he’s definitely reading between the lines. Lance would feel bashful, but at this point he’s been through the worst of it, and he’s so very close to getting what he needs. He doesn’t care anymore.

And with that, the door closes a second time, and then it’s just the two of them alone in the massive meeting room, settled in the same chair and facing each other.

As much as he wants to, Lance doesn’t speak up first. He knows how Keith gets when he’s in a mood like this one and, much like a cat, one has to wait for him to come to them or risk spooking him. Keith is so visibly tense, jaw set tight, eyes close so tightly it’s causing stress lines throughout his forehead. Lance’s hand on his cheek smooths across his skin, the flat of his thumb attempting to smooth out every wrinkle.

“And what do you have to say for yourself?” Keith says after a few minutes pass, cracking one eye open to stare at him. He doesn’t necessarily look angry anymore, just tired. But Lance knows how many boundaries he crossed, how much he acted out of line, so he’s gonna be on his best behaviour from here on out regardless. He doesn’t want to work Keith up more, not when his goal is to help him calm down.

“You can’t seriously tell me you’re upset with me.” Lance chuckles, a little lopsided smile on his face as he trails his fingers down Keith’s jaw, caressing it until he can feel the tension melting away beneath his fingertips. Keith grunts, leaning back in his chair, spreading his legs wider and giving Lance more room to get comfortable. Instead, Lance takes advantage of the shift in position to reach down between them and cup Keith’s cock through his pants. Immediately, his hips stutter up into the touch, and Lance gets the impression that Keith’s nearly as desperate as he is at this point. 

“I’m not upset, just disappointed.” Keith mutters, but it’s said with a smile, so Lance hardly believes it.

“Oh, come on. Be honest with me. You wanted to shoot that smirk clean off his stupid face, the only reason you didn’t was because my mouth worked quicker than your gun and you know it.” All the while, Lance trails a finger up and down the length of Keith’s cock where it’s outlined so plainly through the clothes covering him. He pays special attention to the head, rubbing his thumb across it, feeling the fabric slowly grow damp as Keith leaks through his boxers.

“Fuck, Lance, one of these days that quick tongue of yours is gonna get you in trouble.”

“Good thing I have a handsome, strong man like you to protect me.” Lance responds easily, at which point Keith’s eyes finally open wide to regard him. His stare is plainly interested as he drinks Lance in, but beneath the lust and the hunger, there’s only warmth and adoration. They’ve never said it aloud, it seems like the sort-of thing that’d startle someone as emotionally repressed as Keith. But Lance knows it’s there, knows that what they have goes far deeper than being a lap decoration. Fuck whatever Lotor thinks about them, he doesn’t know what they’re like when it’s like this, just the two of them behind closed doors with no audience to speak of. “Is my insolence losing its charm, hm? Gonna trade me in for the newer, prettier, more obedient model soon?”

“Being perfectly honest, I don’t think there’s anyone out there that _ could  _ fill this role better than you. In all my years I’ve been wrapped up in this shit, I’ve never met anyone that handles it like you. You weren’t even scared with twenty fucking guns pointed your direction, god, and it’s not even that you’re stupid and careless. You’re just… you. Brave, strong, so damn prideful.” Keith muses, reaching down to swat Lance’s hand away when his touches grow too teasing. Lance watches as Keith makes quick work of the buttons on his pants, until he’s pulling his hard cock through his fly, and Lance can actually see the pre-cum beaded at the tip. Fuck. 

He reaches out to touch, but Keith slaps his hand away again.

“ _ Keith _ .” Lance whines petulantly, bottom lip poking out in a pout.

“And I know for a fact that there’s no one prettier.” Keith says then, as he takes himself in hand properly, wrapping his hand around his cock and beginning to jerk himself off in slow, measured strokes. From base to tip, thumb rubbing through the mess of pre-cum gathering at the slit and using it as a makeshift lube that streaks and shines down the length of his shaft. Lance licks his lips, shifting awkwardly in Keith’s lap, gasping as it jostles the toy he’d nearly forgotten was still buried inside of his cunt. Keith smirks up at him, apparently not having forgotten it at all. “Look at you.  _ Gorgeous _ . The prettiest boy, everyone wants you, but no one gets to have you like this but me. You’re  _ mine _ , aren’t you?”

“Fuck me.” Lance pleads, reaching down to try and slip a hand into his own underwear, desperate for relief in any form he can get. Keith shoots him a look, plainly unimpressed, and he doesn’t even have to move to stop him. Lance stops on his own accord, despite his distraught whine. He’s eager to please now, anything that’ll make Keith give in and give it to him sooner.

“Did you come?” Keith asks then, and Lance shakes his head vehemently in denial, because it’s the honest truth. By some miracle, he’s managed to hold onto his self-control this entire time and keep from coming in front of anyone other than Keith.

Keith hums in acknowledgement, but he doesn’t look entirely convinced as he rolls his chair closer to the table. He pushes Lance to lean back against the edge of the table and Lance goes willingly, entirely pliant in his hands. Keith reaches down and pushes Lance’s leg further apart, pulling the string of his thong to the side to admire the slick mess between his pussy lips. He chuckles darkly, gripping the base of the toy and teasing it inside of Lance, back and forth slowly to draw a long moan out of him. “I don’t know if I believe you, baby, you’re so wet it’s soaking through _ my _ pants.”

Lance lets out a terrible cry at that, dropping his head back to stare up at the ceiling, gasping for air while Keith continues to fuck the toy into his needy hole. He clenches down around it, trying desperately to get it to fuck him harder, deeper. He screws his eyes shut, gripping the edge of the table behind him for support when all he wants to do is melt into a horny puddle in Keith’s lap.

“I didn’t.” Lance insists, shaking his head. “I’m so, so close. Keith. I  _ need _ to. Please.”

“You swear you were a good boy for me?” Keith asks then, quirking an eyebrow, stilling his hand. Lance sobs in frustration and relief alike, slamming a hand down against the table. Keith leans forward to kiss across the long, tan column of his throat while Lance struggles to find his words again.

“Always. I’m always a good boy for you.” Lance chokes out eventually, reaching up with one of his trembling hands to wind his fingers through Keith’s hair, pulling him into the curve of his neck. He follows wordlessly, biting and nipping at Lance’s skin, leaving his mark behind in plain sight.

“Liar. You’re a spoiled brat and you know it.” Keith chuckles then, against his skin, against the latest of his hickeys he’s garnered Lance with. And fuck, Lance’s heart drops to his stomach, he’s so far into the headspace of wanting to please that the mere thought he isn’t doing a good job is devastating. He has a million apologies and pleas on the tip of his tongue, but Keith doesn’t give him the chance to speak a single one. 

He gets his hands under Lance’s thighs and hoists him upward, until his bare ass is settling on the edge of the table and his legs are hanging over the head, widespread and on either side of Keith’s hips. He doesn’t hesitate to grab for Lance’s panties then, tugging at them so harshly that the fabric easily gives beneath his strength and tears clean off of Lance’s frame. Lance whines pathetically, arching his back until his hips are lifted clean off the edge of the table, pushed out toward Keith in offering.

Keith shushes him, gently easing him back down until his back is flat against the table and he’s spread out and on display. Keith trails his hand down the length of his torso, before eventually dipping it down between Lance’s thighs and flicking at his swollen clit cruelly. Lance whimpers, biting into his lip hard enough to draw blood, then hurriedly licking it up before Keith can notice and reprimand him.

“Aw, baby, look at you. Your poor pussy is quivering, just begging for me to touch.” Keith whispers, his fingers dipping lower, teases the rim of Lance’s cunt where it’s stretched wide around the base of the vibrator. Keith pushes a finger in alongside the toy and Lance gasps, rocking back against Keith’s palm, trying to take it deeper still. Keith seems amused, but he doesn’t entertain it. 

Instead, he grips the vibrator by the base and tugs it carelessly out of Lance’s body, giving him no warning and no time to adjust to the sudden emptiness inside of him. The toy slips from his folds and a gush of wetness follows, even as Lance makes a pathetic attempt to keep it inside. He tries to clamp his thighs together, but it’s a useless effort when Keith steps closer and blocks them anyway. 

He quickly forgets why he’d want to close his legs anyway, embarrassment slipping to the back of his mind, when Keith reaches down to tug his own pants down his legs until they’re resting just beneath the curve of his ass. He wraps a hand around his cock and pumps it a few times, before stepping closer and rubbing the head through the mess of slick between Lance’s pussy lips. Not nearly enough pressure to slip inside, even with the way Lance writhes back against him and tries to spear himself on his cock.

“Oh, god, yes.  _ Fuck me _ .” Lance begs, squirming uselessly while Keith works his cock, jerking himself quickly with the head still pressed to the opening of Lance’s cunt. His other hand brings the vibrator back down and Lance is certain for a moment that Keith is gonna ruin his life and simply shove the toy back inside of him, and make him waddle back to their bedroom like this where they can continue what they started. It comes as a surprise when Keith presses the vibrator to Lance’s swollen clit instead, a wicked toothy grin on his face as it shakes to life and becomes a dull, steady buzz against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Lance cries out like he’s been struck. “ _ Ah _ ! Fucking hell, Keith, it’s too much. I can’t-”

“Hold it right here, tease that cute little cock of yours.” Keith instructs, his tone heavy, leaving no room for argument as he grabs for Lance’s wrist and brings his hand down between them. He manually wraps Lance’s fingers around the toy, making sure he’s holding it in place against his aching clit, and then eventually lets go to go back to teasing his cock against Lance’s hole. “Don’t come though, not yet. Not until I’m inside of you, yeah?”

“Hurry.” Lance chokes out, and at this point it isn’t even a plea, it’s a demand. He knows he can’t wait much longer, especially not with the vibrator pressed to his clit, so if Keith wants him to follow orders then he’d better act fast. His window of time is quickly closing, as Lance’s cunt shudders and spasms against the head of his cock, trying in vain to pull it inside and fill himself up when Keith is making no effort to fucking _ move _ . Lance lifts his head from the table, watches as he rubs the toy against his cunt, biting down hard on his lip. 

Lance looks up at him with wide teary eyes as he fights against his body’s natural urge to let go, to embrace the orgasm toppling toward him like an oncoming train with or without his approval. And Keith doesn’t offer him an out, doesn’t tell him he’s allowed to stop, or make any move to fuck him proper. He has to keep fighting it every step of the way, as the heat builds beneath his skin, as the pleasure slowly overwhelms his mind and body, until it’s all he can do to hold the vibrator steady as his legs kick out and his cunt spasms with the first wave of his climax-

And that’s when Keith  _ finally  _ pushes inside of him, when Lance is already toppling into his first orgasm. 

Lance throws his head back and moans into the open air of the room, uncaring of how it echoes, how it no doubt carries into the hallway outside where bystanders will overhear. He’s too far gone, lost in the ecstasy the swallows him whole as Keith’s cock bullies it’s way inside of him, one smooth thrust that meets little resistance with how stretched and wet Lance’s cunt is. He shudders and shakes apart, coming so hard he sees stars as Keith pulls back and thrusts into him again, this time with more force behind it. He slides up the table and Keith grabs at his thighs, pulling him forcibly back down onto his length.

“Geez, baby, I barely even had time to get all the way inside before your hungry cunt started trying to milk my cock. You’re so easy. So wet and loose. I bet I don’t even need to give you any time to come down from it, bet you’re ready to go again already.” Keith’s voice is low and husky, overwhelmed in his own right as Lance’s cunt works his cock. He reaches down and grabs the vibrator, tossing it away and giving Lance a moment’s reprieve, though the shift of his hips inside Lance never stops for even a passing second. “Just wanna get fucked hard and fast like a bitch in heat, don’t you? Want me to make you come on my cock again and again?”

“ _ Yes, Sir _ .” Lance chokes out, his voice unmistakably strained. 

“Good boy.” Keith answers, giving him a placating pat on the thigh. That’s the only hint of relent he gets before Keith starts to fuck him in earnest, drawing his hips back and slamming back into him with a resounding wet slap as his balls hit Lance’s ass. Keith grunts, leaning over the table, over Lance’s prone body as he fucks into the tight, wet heat between his legs. 

They rock together like that for a while, Keith fucking into Lance’s body with quick snaps of his hips, barely withdrawing before burying his cock back inside again. The pace is punishing right from the start, as Keith takes out his frustration and adrenaline on him. The entire table creaks beneath the desperate and frenzied fucking, though they barely even notice over the sound of Lance’s broken moaning.

Lance brings his hands up at one point to desperately hold onto Keith’s shoulders, trying to brace himself against each rough thrust that sends his body sliding against the table. Keith is always quick to drag him back in though, his nails digging crescent-moon shaped indents into Lance’s wide hips. Lance doesn’t bother trying to squirm away, knows Keith wouldn’t let him anyway, so instead he’s forced to take it while Keith fucks him with enough force behind it to feel bruising in the best of ways. He knows he’ll be feeling the lasting effects of this pounding even after they finish.

Keith’s cock is just the right size to hit him exactly where he needs it, pounding into him over and over again, relentless in the way he chases their shared pleasure. It’s not surprising at all when another orgasm sneaks up on Lance, when he starts to rhythmically tighten around Keith’s cock, trying in vain to draw it deep and keep it there. He’s not sure whether he wants to draw it out longer and ride it through properly, or if he wants it forced out of him again, sudden enough to render him stupid for minutes after.

Keith keeps fucking him through it though, even reaches down to toy with his clit, rubbing his thumb against it in tight, controlled little circles. Lance claws at his shoulders, certain his hands will come away streaked with red, but too distracted to even look and see the damage he’s likely doing.

“Getting close again?” Keith asks, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. “Spread your legs and let me watch.”

By the time Lance registers what he’s asked for, Keith has already leaned back and grabbed his thighs, wrenching them up and outward until they’re suspended in the air with the support of Keith’s hands. He keeps them spread impossibly wide while his gaze falls on where they’re joined.

He curses under his breath, but rather than slowing his pace, he  _ speeds up. _

Keith’s cock drives into him at an unforgiving pace, until Lance is crying and squirming to get away from it, certain that htis next orgasm is gonna fucking kill him at this rate. It’s too much, it’s way too fucking much, and Keith is leaning over him with that hungry expression like he’s intent on watching him as the pleasure swallows him whole, builds and builds inside him until he’s absolutely sure he’s going to burst.

When Lance comes, he _ feels  _ the wet spray of slick around Keith’s cock.

It’s obscene, he knows it even without looking down between their bodies, he hears the added wetness as Keith’s cock fucks him through it, as he writhes and squirts all over it. He’s never been so embarrassed in his life, painstakingly aware of how Keith is watching the whole scene play out. The room is quickly filled with repetitive wet squelches, so lewd that it sounds like a fucking porno ad, and the moans Lance lets out through it are hardly helping to differentiate the scenes. 

“Fuck, look at the mess you made.” Keith whispers in unmistakable awe, thrusts stuttering to a stop as he takes time to admire the completely drenched insides of Lance’s thighs, and the slick shining on the base of his cock where it’s still buried to the hilt inside Lance’s cunt. He reaches down and trails his fingers through some of the mess, eyes never once leaving the spot they’re still connected, like he can’t bear to tear his gaze away and risk missing a second of this. 

Lance is  _ mortified _ when Keith’s hand comes away utterly soaked, a thin webbing of Lance’s slick stretched between his fingers when he lifts them to his mouth. Lance gives a helpless whimper, a final shuddering aftershock hitting him as Keith licks between his fingers and sucks them past his lips one by one, swallowing down his slick with a feverish look in his eyes. He clenches down hard around Keith’s cock where it’s still throbbing inside him, so obviously close to finishing himself. “Such a messy little thing, aren’t you?”

“ _ Stop _ , it’s embarrassing.” Lance mutters, trying to rock back against him so they’ll pick up where they left off, so Keith’s attention will be divided between his own pleasure and Lance rather than directed solely toward him. He can’t take it, he feels uncharacteristically shy under that heavy gaze.

Keith does  _ not  _ stop. If anything, his commentary gets even filthier.

“Such a perfect little fucktoy, get so wet for my cock I never even need lube. Ready to take it whenever, aren’t you? All I have to do is ask and you’ll be bending over for me, begging for my cock.” Keith whispers these dirty things as he reaches down to toy with Lance’s pussy, tracing his fingers around where Lance is split open around his cock, twitching and spasming from his latest orgasm. Lance hides his blushing face behind his hands, shaking his head back and forth. “Fuck, I’m gonna come, I’m so fucking close.”

Lance perks up at that, propping himself back up on his elbows, eager to watch Keith’s face when he buries his cock back into Lance and spends deep inside of him. Lance loves the feeling of Keith’s hips stuttering to a stop against his, the way his cock throbs and jumps against his inner walls, the head buried so deep inside of him that there’s no hope of ever cleaning himself out fully when it pulses jets of hot, sticky come inside him. God, this is his favorite part, this is the reason he goes through all the trouble of birth control, specifically so Keith can fuck him bareback and breed his cunt deep and thorough, and-

And Keith is  _ pulling out _ , the head of his cock slipping out of Lance with a wet pop.

Lance’s jaw drops, absolute outrage no doubt playing out across his face, eyes wide as saucers as he watches Keith quickly start to jerk himself off. The head of his cock is still pressed to Lance’s hole, rubbing between the wet folds of his pussy, smearing the mess of Lance’s cum around his sex.

“ _ Keith _ ?  _ Excuse me _ ?”

Keith chuckles above him, but doesn’t say anything, just continues to fist his cock with growing urgency.

Everything in Lance wants to put up a fuss and be difficult, but Keith’s face is already screwed up with pleasure, and he seems so damn intent on whatever he’s determined to do… Lance decides to let it slide this once. He relaxes, puts some actual effort into holding his legs up and keeping them spread, so Keith has lots of room to work while he fucks his fist and keeps letting the head of his cock slip in and out of Lance’s hole. It’s so wet and loose that there’s no resistance at all, only pleasure when Lance feels himself stretched wide again, his body eagerly accepting the feeling of fullness.

“That’s it, stay still, just like that. Gonna paint your pretty pussy with my cum.” Keith says suddenly, and Lance’s eyes widen in realization in the same instant a moan claws its way up his throat, and then Keith is leaning back and propping his cock up at just the right angle for the money shot. 

A moment later and it’s twitching in Keith’s hand, the first shot of cum landing searing hot across Lance’s open and loose hole, searing hot where it drips inside of his aching cunt. The next streak decorates the apex of where his thigh meets his groan, then the one after that lands directly across the clit and lips of his pussy, and the final wet jut of cum hits his stomach just below his belly-button. Keith curses and shakes above him, fisting his cock through the aftershocks of his high, and Lance is left panting as Keith’s come trails down between his legs. He clenches needily, desperate for more inside of him, and whimpers in relief when Keith stumbles forward to sink the head of his cock back into Lance.

“ _ Fuck. _ ”

“So tight.” Keith mutters, slowly grinding his hips forward until he’s fully sheathed in Lance’s heat again.

They stay like that for a long moment, Keith basking in his pleasure, until eventually he comes back to himself enough to seemingly remember the mess he’s made and want to admire it. He pulls out of Lance only to stare at his gaping cunt, stretched wide and left empty, fluttering uselessly to try and draw something back inside of him. Keith licks his lips, looking downright ravenous as he devours the sight.

“Take a picture, it’d last longer.” Lance comments flippantly, rolling his eyes as he relaxes back against the table yet again. This time, he’s intent on falling asleep there, too lazy for much else. “Not that you don’t already have a fucking camera roll full of my cunt. You’d think you’d get tired of staring at it someday.”

“Getting tired of this? I can’t imagine it.” Keith teases, and without any warning at all, he’s ducking down between Lance’s widespread thighs. Lance realizes his intentions too late, and by that time he’s already burying his tongue inside of Lance’s hole where it’s still stretched and holding the shape of his cock. 

Lance absolutely howls, legs kicking out futilely, heels dragging up and down Keith’s back as he tongue-fucks him steadily toward another climax. Keith is dedicated, where he sucks and slurps up the shared mess of both of their cum dripping between Lance’s legs, lapping it up like a fine delicacy.

“Oh god, fuck, Keith, I can’t. It’s too much. Ah, hnn, no. No, no, no. Ah!” Lance shouts, rocking down against Keith’s face, tugging carelessly on the fistful of hair he’s gripping onto. He bucks against Keith’s mouth in earnest, riding his tongue, rubbing his pussy back and forth across his slick chin until he’s right on the very edge and-

He comes with a cry, shuddering against Keith’s face, certain he’s making a mess of it but too distracted by the continued pace of Keith’s tongue fucking into his cunt to really care. Keith does give him a moment’s reprieve by uncurling his tongue and relenting with his thrusts, instead going back to lapping lazily across his sex, gathering up the mess of cum and slick still dripping between Lance’s folds.

“So pretty. I think I prefer you covered in my seed even more than fine jewels and lace.” Keith muses aloud, pulling back to catch his breath. He’s easily distracted, as he reaches up and drags his fingers through the mess of cum on Lance’s thighs, rubbing it into his skin while it grows tacky and cool. Lance nods dumbly, too far gone with pleasure to care anymore.

When Lance finally comes back to himself and realizes what a disgusting mess is drying against his poor skin, he reaches down to slap Keith’s hands away. He’d been teasing his clit again, like he had any hope in hell of wrenching a fourth orgasm out of Lance’s spent body, and Lance isn’t about to let that fly. He needs a bath and food, and probably a whole lot of cuddles, before he’s ready for another round.

“Free trial is over, if you wanna fuck me or make me cum again I’m gonna need five grand at least.”

“Brat.” Keith chuckles, pulling away and wiping his chin on the back of his hand. 

He stands up straight again, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck, and Lance stares up at him with heavy, lidded eyes. He isn’t shy about his blatant admiring. He hadn’t been in the beginning and he certainly isn’t now. Keith can go on and on about Lance’s beauty for days, but it isn’t lost on Lance that he’s just as lucky here, that it’s hardly an unfair trade. Fuck. Keith is the hottest man he’s ever met, the power and money are just the icing on an already filling cake. 

Lance stares for a while longer, until Keith goes soft and tucks himself back into his pants with a disgruntled grumble, something about needing to get his suit dry-cleaned. Lance isn’t really paying all that much attention anymore, as his eyes fall closed and he settles back against the table with a satisfied sigh, legs still splayed out with his most intimate areas entirely on display. Nothing Keith hasn’t seen a hundred times before at this point, Lance has no modesty left.

He could probably fall asleep like that, exactly where he is, if it weren’t for Keith smoothing his hands up his legs and waking him back up. When he cracks his eyes open in a squint, it’s to the sight of Keith leaning over him again, staring adoringly down at his face. “We should go to bed.”

“Carry me?” Lance pouts, reaching up to gather his robe closer to himself. Keith groans heavily, ducking down to bury his face into Lance’s neck again, placing a gentle kiss there to contrast his earlier rough marking. Lance leans into it, grinning cheekily when he knows Keith can’t see it, because he’s certain he’s already gotten his way whether Keith wants to admit it or not.

“You’re  _ heavy _ .” Keith protests halfheartedly, even as his hands slip under Lance’s ass, gripping it as he starts to hoist Lance up into his arms. Lance goes willingly, though he doesn’t do much in lieu of helping Keith aside from clinging to his shoulders. Keith is strong though, he can handle it. And he does, as he picks Lance up and cradles him against his chest, like a bride being carried across the threshold.

Lance snuggles into his hold, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. He feels warm and safe, sheltered by Keith’s arms, held tight and blatantly cherished. He’s satisfied and sleepy and he wants nothing more than to climb into bed with Keith and bask in the feeling. Still, he can’t bite down on his tongue hard enough to keep from teasing now, after the hell Keith put him through waiting for this.

“Or maybe  _ you’re _ weak, losing your touch because you let your men do all the heavy work for you.”

“If anyone else said that to me, they’d lose their tongue.” Keith doesn’t sound mad though, no matter how he tries to, he just sounds irrevocably fond. Lance’s smile widens even further, somehow.

“Good thing I’m not anyone else, huh?” Lance chuckles, stretching his arms out behind his head while Keith kicks open the door and moves into the hallway. Lance doesn’t make direct eye contact with any of the guards, but he feels their gaze on him, can almost feel the bewilderment rolling off of them in waves as they watch Keith carry him adoringly through the halls. It’s hardly the sort-of thing they’re used to seeing from their boss, after all. This softer, gentler side of him is something new to even Keith himself, but Lance is more than honored to be the one unearthing it. “You like my tongue and all the things it’s capable of doing and saying far too much to bring it any harm.”

“Examples?” Keith asks, as they turn a corner into a more private stretch of hall. Lance lifts his head, blinking blearily around the room, determining that they’re entirely alone before turning back to look up at Keith. He grins when he finds Keith already staring back, completely invested. He leans up, brushes their lips gently together, lingers there while he whispers his next words.

“ _ I love you. _ ” Lance purrs, low and heartfelt, radiating emotion so heavy that he’s surprised the weight in Keith’s arms doesn’t grow unbearable and end with him dropped onto his ass on the floor. Instead, Keith breaks out into a smile that he can’t seem to fight, though he’s clearly trying.

“Hm.” Keith hums, as if he has to put thought into it. “Alright. I’ll let you keep your tongue.  _ This time _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, hello again!! Thank-you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I had a ton of fun with this au and there's some definite potential for me revisiting it in the future, so if that seems like something you might be interested in seeing, feel free to follow me on my fandom twitter below where I post updates on my fic writing.
> 
> As always, comments are treasured and appreciated, I love hearing that my horny bullshit is enjoyed! 
> 
> If you're interested in seeing more of me or my works:  
> @melancholymango is my main twitter/tumblr  
> @redgaysonly is my fandom/nsfw twitter


End file.
